Katara's Regret
by WellNevermindThen
Summary: A series of connected drabbles. NOT in order! Katara misses her chance with Aang and is pining over him while she tries to get him back. Mostly Katara-centric, but focuses on other characters as well. On Jaang, one-sided Kataang (And it's NOT on Aang's side!), past Zutara, slight Tokka, Taang friendship and implied Taang romance if you squint and turn your head. Please R&R!
1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

 **This is a series of one shots that take place in the same "universe", I guess?**

 **No "main plot" (Unless I change my mind, but probably not) just a series of connecting drabbles.**

 **On Jaang, one-sided Kataang (And it's NOT on Aang's side! LE GASP!), past Zutara, one-sided Zutara, mentions of Tokka, mentions of past Taang and implied current Taang if you squint and do the hokey-pokey.**

 **This fanfiction was inspired by a fanfiction I read a while back about Katara not following her heart and missing her chance with Aang. I don't rember the title so if you can find it, tell me so I can give proper credit.**

 **But like seriously. I see a bunch of Zutara with one-sided Kataang on Aang's side, but never any Aang ships with one-sided Kataang on Katara's side!**

 **So, this is a Kataanger's take on this trope!**

 **(But seriously do Zutarians hate Aang or...?)**

 **P.S. No Kataang in this fic!**

They kissed. Just like she had wanted for months! It felt magical.

But it was only for a second.

And then he pulled away.

He was furious.

" _What_ is _wrong_ with you!"

Katara was surprised. She thought he'd be happy. She thought this was what he wanted! She thought he loved her.

"You _always DO_ this!" he exclaimed, and shot up from the bench he was sitting on. "When we were kids, you broke my heart. You paid me no mind until I started dating Toph, and then you were suddenly wanted all my attention. When we split I thought that you and I could be together, but you had no interest in me when I was single, and you broke my heart. A _gain._ Now that I'm engaged to On Ji, you suddenly kiss me? You're trying to break my heart, _for the third. Time_!"

"But, Aang I-"

"You just can't make up your mind! You love me, then you love Zuko, then you love me, then Zuko, then me!" The air around them was swirling around them like they were inside a tornado.

Katara supposed that was what happened when airbenders got angry.

"I can't keep _doing_ this!"

And he left.

Katara was alone now. Stuck there, pondering her situation.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

 **Okay! That's it for now! Next Chapter will either be Taang friendship fluff, On Jaang wedding with jealous Katara, or Zutara break-up! Probably Taang friendship fluff, because I LOVE Taang friendship fluff.**

 **Please R &R!**


	2. The Meeting

**Remember I said the nest chapter would be, Taang friendship, On Jaang wedding, or Zutara breakup?**

 **Well I chose...**

 **NONE OF THEM!**

 **Instead, here is how On Ji and Aang met for the first time since the war ended. I'd say Aang is 14 (about one year after the war)?**

 **Also Taang friendship, because I couldn't resist.**

"This is a waste of time."

"Well, you didn't have to come, now did you?"

"She probably doesn't even remember you, _Kuzon._ "

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"To prove you wrong and watch you make a fool of yourself? Why, yes, Twinkle Toes, I _would_ like that, actually."

"Well, that's not gonna happen, so I guess _you're_ just wasting _your_ time!"

Toph chuckled and shook her head. "You're as stubborn as a mule-boar, sometimes."

"I could say the same thing about _you,_ Miss Beifong." Aang replied as they arrived at the doorstep of a large house.

"Why do you even care about this girl? She was _nice_ to you. Nothing to remember."

He knocked. Twice. "I disagree. The monks taught me-"

"Yeah, yeah, Twinkles. Monks this. Puppy-Cubs and Kitten-Calfs that. Rainbows and sunshine blah, blah, blah."

Aang scoffed. "Rude."

"I wouldn't be so rude if you weren't so-"

The door opened, and a women-a maid, most likely-opened the door.

"Greetings. Welcome to the Zhang household, please-" she paused, and stared at the two, and, for a moment, Aang could've sworn a look of disgust flashed on the women's face. "Well, normally, I would ask your name, but, I supposed you need no introduction, Mr. Avatar." She coughed. "Why are you here, if I may ask?"

"We would like to speak to On Ji, actually."

The woman was obviously surprised, but she nodded and stepped aside, gesturing for the two to enter.

"Wait here, please. I shall notify Master and Mistress Zhang of you arrival."

Toph waited until the women to leave before she spokes. "Was it just me, or was that woman less than happy to see us?"

"I think these people might be one of the New Ozai followers or something."

"Jeez, Twinkles, can't we ever do something that _doesn't_ involve people who hate you?"

A man suddenly appeared with a women on his arm. On Ji followed behind them, her head down.

"Greetings, Avatar." The man said, scowling and bowing slightly. "Welcome to the Zhang residents. We are aware of your wish to see our daughter, On Ji, so we are presenting her to you."

As soon as the words left his mouth, On Ji tentatively looked up.

Silence.

On Ji silently looked around, slightly confused, a then proceeded to look Aang straight in the eyes. There was a slight pause, and On Ji, in a voice barely over a whisper, asked, "Kuzon?"


	3. Noticing

**Authors Note.**

 **40+ readers! (I think that's a good thing. It's a good thing, right?)**

 **Also, I just want to make thing** **s clear, The Kiss happens WAY after this chapter and The Meeting, and all chapters** **take place in the Fire Nation, because the Gaang are all staying at the palace to solve political problems. (Except for Katara, who is involved with the politics but also lives there anyway)**

Katara seemed to notice a lot of things since On Ji showed up.

She noticed how she always called Aang by his first name, and yet she always had trouble dropping official titles when it came to the others.

She noticed how when Aang entered the room, On Ji got much more nervous than she was before.

Katara noticed On Ji made more of an effort to connect with Toph, who everyone knew was Aang's best friend, than anyone else (although it was probably because Toph was the most welcoming, besides Aang, Katara chose to believe it was because of more sinister motives).

Katara noticed all these things. But most of all, she noticed the _flirting._

She noticed how On Ji would get jelly legged when Aang walked in, and would always trip when he was around. Aang would always catch her, because he was the fastest. Katara seemed to be the only one who noticed when she started tripping on _purpose._

Katara noticed how, when he caught her, she wouldn't move for an extra while. For barely a second, she would let him hold her for a bit longer than necessary. No one, not even Aang noticed this, but Katara did.

 _'Why do you even care?'_ she asked herself. ' _You don't like him. He's not yours; she can have him!'_

 _'I'm just looking out for him! She might just like him because he's the Avatar!'_ She defended herself, to no one in particular.

But, deep down, she knew that wasn't the real reason.

She kept on noticing things.

She noticed that On Ji was very... _interested_ in watching Aang bend, despite being a nonbender herself. Whenever Aang was bending, she was there.

"I just think bending is cool!" She would say if anyone asked. Although, she seemed to have no desire to watch anyone bend if Aang wasn't there (although she would occasionally watch Toph earthbend, which was admittedly a wonder to behold).

Katara also noticed that she and On Ji were polar opposites. Katara was water, and On Ji was fire. But their personalities clashed in a funny way. Katara was hot like fire. She was stubborn, hot-headed, and was ill-tempered, for one thing. On Ji, however, was cool like water. She was kind and patient, and she ebbed flowed with change.

But most of all, Katara noticed that On Ji had replaced her.

Before, when Aang couldn't sleep, he'd always go to Katara.

When they had drifted apart, he'd only go to her when things got really bad.

But now, he'd go to _On Ji._

She had seen them talking, sometimes. She would see them as she walked the halls of the fire nation palace, when she, too, couldn't sleep.

And she couldn't help but feel betrayed.


End file.
